This invention relates to a lightweight multi-panel display that can serve as a tabletop display board for promotional materials or can serve as a free-standing partition and backdrop display.
Advertising displays can either be tabletop displays or can serve as backdrop displays for a trade show booth. Trade booth displays frequently are custom manufactured units that are expensive, cumbersome and difficult to transport, store, erect and disassemble.
Folding displays also are known, but these frequently are deficient in some respects and are of limited versatility.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to provide an improved multi-panel display that is easily foldable, inexpensive, and light weight, and can be erected, disassembled, and stored, without requiring special technicians or trained personnel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a free standing multi-panel display that comprises separate panel sections that can be innerconnected along side and top and bottom edges to provide displays of different sizes and configurations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing panel configuration wherein panel sections are connected together by lightweight hinges and the entire surface of the panel section and the edges are covered by a fabric, with no visible seams or fabric ends.